Her Salvation
by Yuki Shihoin
Summary: Ichigo had come all this way to save Orihime, but she turns him away.... Oneshot, UlquiHime, mentions of IchiRuki and a one sided IchiHime


Hello again, and welcome to my third Bleach fanfic

Just a short Oneshot based around an UlquiorraXOrihime relationship with mentions of IchiRuki and a one sided IchiHime

Please review or give feedback, I'm always looking for constructive criticism

I don't own Bleach, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Mkay, so please enjoy!

Her Salvation

" C'mon Orihime, we have to go now" Ichigo urged the thoroughly shaken girl as Grimmjow fell to his death, then a cold voice came from behind him "Your not going anywhere" Ichigo whipped his head around and saw Ulquiorra, the number four Espada standing behind him, he started panicking

"C'mon Orihime, now, we have to get out of here" he stressed, he was still very worn out from his battle with Grimmjow "No" Orihime's voice came from behind him as he stared down Ulquiorra, he spun in place, thoroughly stunned

"I'm staying here Ichigo" it sounded like she was fighting back tears, and Ulquiorra quickly sonidoed over to here side "Orihime, what the heck are you talking about, we came all this way just to save you, we risked our lives, and you say your not coming back" Ichigo cried out in disbelief " I never asked you to save me" she said loudly, her voice was shaking violently, Ulquiorra lightly touched her shoulder

"please Ichigo, I don't want any more unnecessary bloodshed, just take Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Renji back with you please" Ulquiorra wrapped his thin, pale arms around her waist, and she seemed calmed by this, Ichigo felt his heart fall "Orihime, your not in love with him are you" he glared at Ulquiorra, who gave him an equally intimidating glare back

"who I like is none of your business" she shouted, several tears now running down her face, she turned and buried her face in Ulquiorra's chest and he sighed " You are so dense Ichigo Kurosaki" he said acidly "what…." Ulquiorra huffed, ready to explain

"If you had taken the time to actually get to know her in the least, then you would of realized that, all those years ago, when you two had first met, that she had instantly fallen in love with you, but no, you didn't even acknowledge it" he spat at Ichigo, Orihime was now crying quietly into his white robe "and then that Rukia Kuchki came along, and you two had taken up a relationship together after such little time when this girl here had been in love with you for much longer than that" he continued on, making sure every word he uttered hit Ichigo with such ferocity it would feel as though he was being repeatedly hit over the head with a bat

"she silently suffered and watched as you and Rukia Kuchki got closer to each other, while she was left behind, then Lord Aizen took notice of her" he went on "Lord Aizens' commands were to capture this woman alive and unharmed, and he appointed me as her caretaker and kidnapper, but it was surprisingly easy to capture her as she had been so eager to get away from you" he sneered "but…but…how do you know this" Ichigo asked, he was thoroughly shaken by what Ulquiorra had said " She told me of course, the day Lord Aizen had told us Espada of your arrival in Hueco Mundo, she begged me to stop you and send you back, but that was not Lord Aizen's wish, so regretfully I could not grant her the request"

Ichigo's jaw dropped, could this all be true? After so much that they had gone through, all they had done to rescue Orihime, she turned them away "Orihime…..I……I…..I'm….sorry" he mumbled, guilt burning in the pit if his stomach " Ichigo Kurosaki, as much as I would like to kill you here and now, I know it would upset this woman" he gestured to Orihime who sounded as though she was done crying.

"so if you agree to leave now, I will assure the safety of you and your other companions, and the five of you may leave in peace as long as long as you agree not to bother us again" he said calmly "Orihime….do you really want me to go" Ichigo asked weakly, she turned, her face was stained with tears "yes, please leave, but Ichigo" she stopped for a second "thank you" she whispered and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again he was gone. She turned to Ulquiorra "your really letting him go, just like that" she asked suspiciously, he nodded "only for your sake" he replied quietly. Orihime drew herself up and finished wiping tears from her eyes, when she felt cool lips on hers, and cool fingers entwined into hers, she felt Ulquiorra push into her embrace and she pushed back. He was her own, personal salvation, the on that saved her when she was lost in her sorrow and despair

"are you okay now woman" he asked, and she could hear a hint of concern in his voice "yes I'm alright" she felt warm, despite the cool touch and relieved as she felt Ichigo and the others Spiritual Pressures started fading as they made their way out of Las Noches "are you sure your okay with letting them go" he whispered into her ears, she shuddered but nodded "yes, all I need right now is you" she smiled and hugged him, and she could of sworn she saw a ghost of a smile cross his face, before it disappeared. Yes, he was perfect, he was her salvation.


End file.
